


Erron Black is a Dork, Pass It On

by megsblackfire



Series: Self-Indulgence [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Erron Black is a dork, Mentioned Ko'atal, Mentioned Shinok, OC centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: During the fight with Shinok's minions, one shape-shifting soul-eater spots Outworld's cowboy being a dork. He's lucky she loves him.





	Erron Black is a Dork, Pass It On

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I thought about when I realized what his MKX victory screen was. Erron Black is a massive dork.

The explosion sent them all flying. Van hit hard and rolled, biting her tongue on impact and tasting blood. She groaned as she kept rolling, digging her nails into the dirt as she came to a stop. She spat out a mouthful of blood and forced herself to her knees. Her ears were ringing and she could feel blood dripping off of her cheek.

She reached up to trace where the blood was coming from and was not surprised when she found the source inside of her ears. Busted the eardrums, no doubt about that. She’d hate fire magic if it wasn’t so damn useful. The only thing she could do was find some poor dying soldier and take their strength for herself.

Survival of the fittest and all that shit.

She tried to get to her feet, but her legs refused to hold her. She accepted that she would have to crawl and started pulling herself forward. Every breath hurt and she could hear a faint bubbling in her chest with every exhale. She touched up her ribcage on her right side and found the cause of her pain; broken rib and the edge had probably punctured her lung. Great.

She grit her teeth in frustration and continued crawling forward. Her vision was hazy at best and she guessed that the impact had jarred something in her skull and possibly severed some of the connective tissue between her eyes and her brain. Either that or her eyes were damaged by falling grit. Regardless, she needed to recover and fast.

Her fingers found flesh and she recoiled. She waited a second, doing her best to hold her breath so that she could hear, and then moved closer. She couldn’t tell who the body belonged to; friend or foe; but a soul was a soul and this unfortunate soul was dinner. She crawled up onto the warrior’s chest, reaching out to tip their head back. The warrior let out a broken moan and a hand pawed at her leg helplessly.

“It’ll be over soon,” she cooed as she leaned over the warrior’s head.

Her jaws parted and activated whatever organ in her throat allowed her to feed. She saw the coil of green soul energy trickle out of the warrior’s mouth before rising steadily to hers. She greedily took it all, digging her fingers into the warrior’s shoulders to make him remain still. They let out a garbled whine beneath her as their lifeforce was stolen from them. It wouldn’t save them; nothing could once she got this far.

Van closed her jaws around the last of the soul energy and let out a long sigh of relief. She closed her eyes as she felt her ribs repair themselves and her lung was finally able to expand properly. Her ears were still damaged, but she was able to hear tinny noise now, at least. It would be like trying to listen to everything in a can, but at least she could hear properly and it wasn’t a muted mess. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the husk of her meal.

Ko’atal was not going to be happy that she’d turned one of his Osh-Tekk warriors into a husk. There was no hiding what a soul-eater did to their victims; the signs were always there. Ko’atal’s anger worried her more than the state of her victim, however, and even that was a small drop in the pool of her worry.

She grunted as she stood up, feeling her legs threatening to give out under her. She’d need to feed on a lot more souls if she wanted to be whole again. She’d have to do it away from the city, though, or get her hands on some lowly prisoners. Mileena would have her head if she feasted on the Tarkatans; a pity, they were always the best souls to eat to repair herself.

She walked towards the edge of the terrace she was on and crouched down. There was still fighting in the streets, blood flying in all directions as the Empress’ guards attempted to keep Shinnok’s hoards at bay. She scanned the area, watching the carnage with a critical eye.

She was paid to help thin the numbers, but she needed bullets first. She was not diving in headfirst to fight beings that were stronger than her with just a dagger and soul magic. She needed bullets and the only person that had plenty to spare on him was Erron Black. She caught sight of a muzzle flash and pushed herself forward.

Her body contorted as she fell and she spread her wings wide to catch the updraft. No one noticed the condor flying overhead and she flapped hard towards Erron’s location. The smoke obscured her vision, but the crack of gunfire directed her towards him. She landed on a shack nearby, watching as Erron blasted the head off of one of the strange demons.

She watched as Erron started spinning his guns, showing off to no one as he spun around. He dipped his head as he pointed his guns over his head, then pointed the gun at the demon he had just killed.

“Bullseye.”

She snorted with laughter before she took flight. “You’re a dork.”

Erron jumped and spun around as she landed. She rose and shook herself off, walking over to the downed demon to harvest the mangled soul within. Erron snorted and shoved her shoulder.

“Could’ve shot you,” he said.

“Could’ve, but you didn’t,” she said as she felt her energy returning with each bit of soul that she siphoned off of the demon. “I need bullets.”

“How’d you run out?” he demanded as he pulled out a case from the satchel on his hip and handed it to her.

“I got blasted out a window,” she sighed.

“Oh, that’s what I heard. Quan Chi?”

“No idea; I was on the far side of the room trying to get a shot on someone on the roof.” She reloaded her rifle and swung it back onto her back. Reaching out, she patted Erron’s cheek. “And you’re still a massive dork.”

He growled at her and she could see the faint blush on his tanned face. He was absolutely adorable when he was pissed off.


End file.
